Blade
by Hichi-Lover77
Summary: first fic! ok, so this is pretty just a remake of the origional story, but its told from the view of a charater of my own design. Her name is blade and shes just a little different than the other six- shes .7 percent tiger. so yeah, no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Blade Chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Can you imagine your worst nightmare? Now imagine something ten- no, a hundred times worse. Welcome to my life. Well, it's not just my life, this hell is shared my the seven of us, Max, 14 and the leader, Fang, 14 and the right hand silent man, Iggy, 14 but is blind, Nudge, 11 never stops talking, The Gasman, 8 his name perfectly describes his bodily functions, Angel, 6 and can amazingly read minds. Then there's me, Blade, the one who is almost as quiet as Fang, yet nearly as ready to take action as Max. Oh, and did I mention the seven of us are human-avian hybrids? It's amazing how much 2 percent of avian DNA will do. Seriously, hollow bones, air sacs, not to mention the retractable wings. 

I can't truthfully say I'm 2 percent avian and 98 percent human, because, unlike the other six, I was born in the womb of a tiger. Yeah, that's where the striped hair, slitted eyes, enlightened senses, and killer teeth come from. I'm 2 percent avian, .7 percent tiger, and 97.3 percent human. 

So yeah, basically the seven of us come from the worst place in the world; The School. I don't mean the kind all you normal people go to, I mean the kind that's really a science lab run by evil scientists, which we call whitecoats, that have a sick passion with biogenetic research. 

Fortunately for us, a whitecoat went good and took us away from the evil School, and took us here. Jeb Batchelder, the only normal human any of us had ever had a bond on. He was kind of like the father we were always deprived of. "Here" is a huge modern observatory like home that's secluded away from all civilization. Here we have plenty of room to fly around and be ourselves, unfortunately, Jeb wasn't so fortunate. One day he just didn't\'t come back, and even though none of us will ever talk about it, we all know he's dead.

This is where Max comes in. Max just sort of filled in and is kind of the leader now. I'm grateful for her, and I trust her judgment, I just hope nothing ever changes. 

"Good night, Blade," Max said to me as she turned the light off in my room, which I shared with Nudge and Angel, "G'night Angel, g'night, Nudge, don't forget, were picking strawberries tomorrow."

"G'night, Max," we all replied back as she walked out of the room. Then Nudge and Angel tucked in and eventually their breathing slowed; they were asleep. I silently crept to the window and jumped, stretching my black and red-orange wings to their full 14 feet length and took off silently into the night, my black pajamas blending perfectly into the dark velvety sky. Let me just say, there's a reason normal people dream of flying, it's the best experience in the world, you feel completely weightless. 

After a couple circles around the house, I perched on the roof, then sat, pulling my knees close and hugging them. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about is how long things could stay as they were. Call it a sixth sense, but I felt this perfect life couldn't last forever; nothing ever does.

Eventually I went back inside and slumped onto the couch in the living room where I inevitably fell asleep. I woke up a quiet thump and looked around. It was morning and Max and Gazzy were at the table. "Morning, Gazzy," Max said as the little eight year old slumped at the table and she rubbed his back and plopped a kiss on his head.

I got up and made my way over to the table just as Gazzy asked, "What's for breakfast?" I sat down and ruffled his downy blonde hair that stuck out in every direction.

"Um, It's a surprise" she replied, and though Max is great at everything else, she couldn't make cereal. 

"I'll pour juice?" Gazzy offered and I saw Max's eyes soften. The Gasman and Angel were blood siblings, and Max and I were blood related, too. The seven of us were all family, despite blood ties. 

Not too long after, Iggy slouched into the kitchen with his blind eyes closed on plopped onto the couch. Iggy only has trouble finding his way around if one of us forgets to tell him we moved the furniture or something. 

"Hey, Ig, rise and shine," I heard Max say and Iggy's instant reply, "Bite me."

"Fine," she replied back, "Miss breakfast."

I watched as Fang walked into the kitchen while Max was rummaging through the fried, then-"Will you _quit_ that? Max said, slightly peeved.

"Quit what?" Fang said, "Breathing?" Max rolled her eyes, and replied, "You know what."

I turned my head when I heard Iggy grunt, "I'll make eggs" I suppose if Max Nudge and I were more feminine, we would care that the blind guy could cook better than any of us.

"Fang? You set the table. Blade, help Iggy with the eggs, I'll go get Nudge and Angel." 

As Max left the kitchen to get the other girls, I shuffled to the kitchen, my overly long black pj pants shuffling along with me, and started getting pans out while Iggy whisked eggs in a bowl. I brushed my overly long striped hair behind my back while starting the stove. I moved over to let Iggy start cooking and walked over to the table. I sat next to Fang and placed the paper napkin in the collar of my black tank top with a white skull in the middle, then thought against it and put it in my lap.

The seven of us finished breakfast, got dressed and went to go pick strawberries. I looked up at Fang who was about two inches taller than me and the rising sun caught his silhouette perfectly and I blushed. Even though the seven of us were "family" Fang and I were not blood related, so it's not weird to say I have feelings for him. We were all carrying baskets to put the strawberries in and Angel said to Max, "If you make cakes, I can make strawberry shortcake."

"Yeah," Gazzy said in a perfect imitation of Iggy, "that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake."

Max whirled around "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook, but I could kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"

Iggy just laughed and held his hands up in denial. Fang was slightly smiling, Nudge was trying not to laugh, I stifled a giggle, and Gazzy was looking very mischievous. 

"Was that _you_?" Max asked, slightly peeved. I smiled; Gazzy had always been able to perfectly mimic anyone, or anything. It was a dark gift, but he wielded it happily.

I inwardly smiled, why was I so worried? Things were fine now, why should I worry? 

Big mistake


	2. Chapter 2

The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I heard Angel scream

The hairs on the back of my neck rose and I heard Angel scream, "Max!" Startled, looked up and in a horrible show of teeth, fur and wolfish muzzles, a pack of erasers dropped out of the sky like spiders.

In case you didn't know we weren't the only successful hybrid, there was another. Erasers. Human-lupine hybrids, wolf-men in other words. They are the "loyal" servants of the School and were no doubt trying to take us back.

We launched ourselves at the freakish mutants, not thinking, just acting. Jeb had taught us to never think, and never run away, just fight. I saw Max hurl herself at an eraser, knocking his breath out with a soft "oof!" I swung to the right just in time to dodge a handful of gruesome claws coming strait down toward my skull, but only to fling myself into the arms of another eraser. He grabbed me in a tight hug, and I panicked, I couldn't move! I struggled, but only to be met by a huge hairy fist punching my gut. Pain exploded inside me and a roundhouse kick into the eraser that was holding me in the back from Fang released me from its furry grip and I fell like a stone on the soft grass. My vision started to go fuzzy and- NO! I'm not going down yet! I picked myself up and, filled with rage, I launched myself at the eraser who had punched me and after cracking a rib or two with my repetitive kicks, I gave him a monster kick to the head, knocking him out.

I looked around to find the others. I saw Iggy, he was still standing, but one eye was swollen shut. I saw Fang, who was holding his own against the eraser that was holding me, until two more ganged up on him ad he went under in a pile of fur and claws. My heart raced and I started beating through the crowd of erasers to make my way to Fang.

As mutant bird kids, we were far stronger than a grown man, unfortunately, the erasers weren't just grown men, they were mutants, too. An eraser knocked me over with a backlash from his hideous claws, but I was up in a flash and I brought my cupped hands to his ears; hard; and he shrieked with pain as his eardrums popped and he fell to the ground. I jumped over the writhing eraser and frantically made my way over to Fang. I turned my head sharply when I heard a small cry of pain and saw Nudge. She was lying unconscious at the base of a tree. Now I as really angry, and suddenly, protecting Fang, Nudge, and the now unconscious Iggy was only a distant thought in my mind and everything went red.

I started to smile, my pupils coming to slits in my bright green irises, I was going to enjoy this. I shook my head, what was wrong with me?! I never enjoyed beating someone up before. I shook my head, nothing quite seemed right. I heard a shriek, "MAX!!" High pitched and scared, I tried to look up and see who it was, I had a dim feeling it was important, but my vision started going fuzzy and my arms and legs felt like lead. My head hurt, really badly and as I went down clutching my head I barely caught a glimpse of a blonde curled lock of hair was sticking out of a sack, and a horrified Max being pinned by an eraser, and after that, everything went dark.

My eyes flew open, and I bolted upright. I was the first one conscious. As I looked around, I saw Fang and Iggy coming to, groaning and shaking their heads. I groggily got up, my crazed pain-happy moment completely forgotten as I went to see if anyone needed immediate medical attention; which for us was like, a band-aid.

"Max?" Nudge said as I shook her gently awake.

"No, just me." I replied, a worried smile on my face, "come on, we've got to wake Max."

"Where's Angel?" Nudge inquired in a quiet voice.

I gave her a pained look, "They took her, Nudge," I said remorsefully, "They knocked us all out and took Angel." But it was then I remembered; the erasers never actually knocked me out! That's when I freaked out. All of the recombinant DNA species created by The School had pre-programmed extermination dates. Was this my time? Was I dying?! My brow furrowed, no, that couldn't be right! Why would "expiring" cause me to enjoy others pain?

"Blade," Nudge called, "Max is up!" I rushed over, trying to keep myself not looking too worried.

"Looks like you got pretty bloodied up," I said, hoping none of them would notice I didn't have a scratch.

I got met by a sarcastic glare from Max, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then Max sat bolt upright, "Where's Angel?!"

"She's gone," Fang said painfully, "They took her. "I saw Max's eyes go wide, and she paled again; no doubt remembering something awful from the School. I hoped she wouldn't pass out again.

I gave Max my hand and she shakily got up. "We've got to go get her," she said, urgently desperate, "before they-" She cut off, obviously not wanting to imagine what would happen to her baby at the God damned place.

She gulped, then said, "Check in, guys – are you ready for a chase?" She turned her head and examined the five of us. I did, too, shocked by how beat up they were, then guilty by how clean I was.

"Yes." Nudge said in a tear-choked voice.

"I'm up" Iggy spoke in a thick voice, no doubt due to his split lip.

Gazzy nodded, unusually serious, while Fang just held her eyes, telling her wordlessly he'll go for it. I slapped on a fake smile and gave her thumbs up; we'd save Angel, no matter what!

I saw Max's eyes fill with tears, only to be removed with the back of her hand a second later. I heard a faint engine sound and looked at the others. Iggy's head cocked (His hearing is a match to my own) and instantly we all knew what it was. We ran stiffly and clumsily through the woods and looked over the sharp drop-off to see an old, unused lodging road. I heard it first, then looked over in the direction the engine sound was coming from; a black Humvee, dull with dust and splotched with mud came bumping along roughly on the unpaved road.

We all knew, just by instinct that our sister, our Angel was in that car. "Let's get her!!" Max yelled as she took a running jump toward the edge and jumped, unfurling her 13 foot, tawny wingspan. The other four followed at about the same time, then I came last, revealing my red-orange tipped black, 14 foot wings, and took flight, towards the bastards that wanted to take the youngest of our flock to hell beyond all hells.


End file.
